


Late

by Am-Chau (Vacillating)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Am-Chau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you can do is reach out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Title: Late  
Author: Am-Chau Yarkona  
Pairing: Starsky/Hutch  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not my characters.

 

“Starsk?” Hutch whispered into the darkness, needing to  
know… something, and praying that his partner could help. “Starsky?”

“I’m here, Hutch,” Starsky said.

Dimly, Hutch thought, _So. That’s what I needed to  
know._

“What’s’matter?” Starsky asked, and Hutch felt the  
bed dip and a touch on his arm as Starsky moved towards him.

Hutch didn’t know, and said so.

“You,” Starsky told him, “are a great big sap.”  
Hutch nearly disagreed, but the arms around him were so comforting that he  
conceded the point.

Instead, he said, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Bit late for that now.” Starsky kissed him.

 


End file.
